Vision
by ZaneWalker
Summary: This vision made his mechanical heart stop, will it be worse when he has the same one a second time, but stronger?
1. Almost Died

Hey guys! New story here! I need to win this bet with NinjagoZ! AH!

Enjoy!

I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

The day started off great. The aroma of pancakes and bacon filled the air. Only Zane's cooking could do that.

The guys dragged themselves out of their beds and made their way to the dining room. Nya and Sensei were talking about upgrading the systems on the Bounty. As Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay entered Nya and Sensei greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Nya said happily.

"Good morning my students." Sensei said.

"Hello." They chorused.

They all took their seats and Zane came out with a tall plate of pancakes and bacon. He set them down on the table and went back into the kitchen and got 7 plates and forks.

"Good morning everyone." Zane greeted in his monotone voice.

"Mornin' Zaney! Nice apron!" Jay joked. Zane chuckled.

He started passing everyone 2 or 3 pancakes with fruit but and chocolate chips for Lloyd.

Just as he was about to put pancakes onto Sensei Wu's plate, he suddenly froze. After about five seconds his head snapped so he was looking forward, stright at the wall.

"Zane?" Cole asked. Jay started waving his hands in front on Zane's face.

Everyone was now getting worried.

The plate Zane was holding fell, shattering on the floor.

"Zane! Snap out of it!" Kai yelled.

Zane closed his eyes and passed out, falling hard on the broken plate shards.

"ZANE!" Everyone yelled and ran to his side.

Zane lay there unresponsive.

Kai and Cole desperately tried to wake him up by shaking him and slapping him, but nothing worked.

"Zane! Wake up!" Nya yelled into Zane's ear.

"Guys let me check something." Nya moved aside.

Jay checked Zane's pulse and his face went pale.

"Guys...his pulse, I can't find it!"

"What!" Everyone else yelled.

Nya pulled Zane's apron off of him and ripped his shirt open.

"Well don't just sit there! Someone give him CPR!"

Cole put his hands on Zane's chest and desperately tried to revive his best friend.

After a minute Zane's eyes snapped open and he was desperately gagging for air.

"Zane!" Everyone gave Zane some space so he can breathe. Then he started whispering words.

"Lord...back...pentine...stop...dead..." Nya leaned in close to hear his words.

"What's he saying?"

"I don't know...Zane, look at me."

Zane looked up at Nya then at the others.

"What happened?"

"Zane, you're alright! I thought you were dead for good!"

"Why?"

"When I checked your pulse, I couldn't find it. You were dead Zane, what happened? Did you see anything?"

Zane closed his eyes and tried to remember what he saw before his 'heart' stopped.

"I had a very powerful vision. I saw Garmadon and serpentine. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I saw you guys. "

"Garmadon? Serpentine? This is not good. Will you be alright Zane?" Sensei asked.

"I think so, my head and chest hurt a lot."

"Sorry Zane, I was so worried when I gave you CPR, and when you fell you hit you head really hard on the floor." Cole explained.

"Thank you Cole, and it is alright."

Zane looked around.

"I am sorry about the plate. Should I buy a new one?"

Nya laughed, "No Zane, we can manage without one plate, but I don't think we would have managed without you." Zane smiled at her then at everyone.

"You guys would miss me?"

"Zane, of course we would! To be honest, I was about to start crying and I'm the Green Ninja for heavens sake!" Lloyd laughed along with everyone.

"I was too!" Kai said.

"I never really realized how much you all mean to me until now, but what will we do about Garmadon and the seprentine?" Zane asked.

"When that time comes Zane, we will be ready." Sensei told him.

"C'mon Zane, lets get you some rest. You've been through a lot." Cole lifted Zane up and helped him walk back to their room.

Jay said, "Yeah Zane, you cooked, died, got CPR from a rock, and had a vision. And it's only 9:30!"

Kai laughed along with Nya and Lloyd.

"Whatever. And I'm not a rock Jay!" Cole yelled from the hallway.

When they reached their bedroom, Cole set Zane down and walked back to the kitchen to finish eating.

**Zane's POV**

Cole helped me sit down in my bed. My chest still hurt, I am probably going to have bruises in the in the later on.

I laid my head down and I felt myself fall asleep, but then I was met with a nightmare.

I dreamt of the vision I had, But this time it was very vivid.

I suddenly realized that if my heart stopped from a small vision, what would happen to me during this one?

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

I will win this bet NinjagoZ!

xD Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	2. Not Again

Hey guys! Chappie 2 is here!

I need to win this bet! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone except Zane was in the dining room eating and talking.

Jay said, "Man, that was really scary. Do you think he'll be okay? I mean he DIED!" He held his head in his hands.

"As long as he doesn't have that vision again, I'm sure he will be just fine Jay. Zane is strong." Kai told him.

"I know but I could never imagine...that."

Cole spoke up, "We'll check up on him soon Jay, he needs his rest." Jay nodded and continued eating.

Everything going fine until a loud bang echoed throughout the Bounty.

Everyone said the same thing. "Zane."

They jumped out of their seats and ran to Zane.

**Zane's POV**

I slowly fell asleep and was met with sweet darkness. I thought it was going to be one of those sleeps that everyone has, when you do not dream of anything, but I was wrong.

I saw flashes of light, and they swirled until they formed a picture. Garmadon.

It was almost like a movie in my head, like a 3D remake of what I saw in the kitchen. But now, I saw everything.

I saw Garmadon going deep into the constrictai tombs unleashing them all, then moving on to the next tribe.

When everyone was unleashed, I heard Garmadon telling them, "Destroy the ninja, then all of Ninjago will finally be mine!" His evil laugh followed and I mentally cringed.

The serpentine leaders agreed and parted ways, but Garmadon was left there alone.

Instead of the Mega Weapon that was now destroyed, he pulled out the most elaborate bow. It had purple details all along the delicate wood.

Garmadon pulled an arrow out of no where and strung it in place. He pulled back, and then oddly turned to face me.

Can he see me? He looked me in my eyes, and let the arrow go. I felt a horrific pain in my chest and everything turned black again.

I felt someone pin my arms down, adding a lot of pressure. What is happening?

I hear screams coming from around me, mostly calling my name.

Not again.

**No one's POV**

Everyone rushed out of their seats and ran for their bedroom.

Cole practically broke the door down when he ran inside.

Everyone gasped at what they saw and ran over to Zane.

Zane was on the floor, twitching and foam was coming from his mouth. Everyone was pinning him down so that he wouldn't hit someone and hurt himself more.

"Zane! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Kai yelled.

Lloyd and Cole were holding Zane's head slapping him and shaking him, practically begging him to wake up. They thought nothing could get worse.

Suddenly Nya spotted red on Zane's shirt, it was going larger. It was blood.

"Guys! Look!" She pointed towards his chest and everyone gasped.

Sensei ripped open his shirt and there was a hole in Zane's abdomen, and the bruise Cole gave him was deep purple.

"Someone get a towel!" Sensei shouted at his students.

Lloyd ran out and came back with several a white towels and rags.

Sensei grabbed some rags and put them over Zane's wound, and wiped off the foam coming from his mouth.

The bleeding finally stopped and Nya put gauze over it and wrapped it up tightly, but Zane still wasn't awake.

"Zane...Zane!" His brothers kept calling out to him, but nothing worked.

**Zane's POV**

I felt pressure on my chest and something touching my face. What's happening?

Once again, I hear yelling and I want my eyes to open so bad, but they would not budge.

After what seems like hours, my wish was granted.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my brothers crowding over me again. Why does this happen?

The light starts to hurt my eyes so I close them again. I guess I was not supposed to because I got slapped. I opened them and reached my hand up to caress my burning cheek.

I heard Lloyd say, "Sorry."

I looked up at him and put my hand back down.

Everyone was staring at me like I just died...again.

"My...chest...hurts..." I managed to say.

"Your chest started bleeding and a hole was there, do you know why?"

My eyes got wide and I looked down at my bandaged torso. "I believe so."

I winced, "Can someone help me get off this floor?"

Jay and Lloyd lifted my arms while Cole lifted my back, not wanting to hurt me more.

I was brought to my bed and I slowly sat down. I wiped what looked like foam from the edge of my mouth and wiped it on my bed sheets.

"That's gross Zane." I heard Jay joke.

"Sorry, but I had the same vision. It was so...vivid and life-like."

"What did you see Zane?" Sensei asked softly.

"I first saw Garmadon open the constrictai tombs, then moving to the next until he had every tribe on his side. He then told them to kill us, then he'll rule Ninjago." I looked up at everyone. "He then pulled out a beautiful bow and he turned toward me, ready to shoot. And he looked me in the eyes and let go, and everything went black. But I did feel this horrific pain, I guess I know why now."

"Wow Zane...I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Nya told me.

I smiled, "It is not your fault. It's no one's fault, but this appears to be getting worse and these visions become more and more...real." I turned to look down at my hands. "Why am I having these visions? What does Lord Garmadon have against me?"

"Garmadon has nothing against you Zane, having your sixth sense is a gift, but in this case...a curse." Lloyd explained.

I took a shaky breath, "I know. I just want it to be over." I held my head in my hands.

**No one's POV**

Everyone gave each other sad glances and looked back to Zane.

Kai spoke, "Zane, we will help you get through this. You're a brother, there's nothing we wouldn't do for you. When Garmadon shows his ugly face, we'll take him down. There's no way some bow and arrow can defeat us, right guys?" They nodded, determination masked their faces.

"We'll get him Zane. We won't let you down."

* * *

There's chapter 2! How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

Check out my new poll!

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	3. Come True

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!

Here's chapter 3!

Enjoy!

* * *

After Zane's episodes that morning, everyone decided not to let him fall asleep again.

"Zane this is for your own good. We can't let you have the vision again." Cole told him.

"I understand, but what will happen if I do?" He questioned.

"Look, if we see you getting sleepy one of us will slap you. Okay?" Jay said.

Zane sighed. "Fine."

Everyone sat at the dining table and talked about anything.

The first one to fall asleep was Jay, but everyone already knew he was going to be the first one down.

They watched as Jay slowly put his head on the table and start snoring. Kai rolled his eyes and got up. He went to the kitchen and came back with a can of whipped cream.

Lloyd and Cole snickered because they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Kai walked over to Jay and carefully sprayed some whipped cream in his open hand that was extended in front of him. Kai then took his hoodie string and tickled the back of Jay's neck.

Everyone was trying to contain their laughter, even Zane.

Jay moved slightly and Kai froze, but then continued to tickle Jay's neck.

All of a sudden Jay's hand shot up and to his neck. "What the heck?!"

Jay looked at his hand then he pulled his jacket so he could see the back.

"Awh man. Really guys?"

Everyone was now in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Kai clutched his stomach and leaned up against the table to catch his breath.

"Who did this?" Jay question while licking the cream from his hand and hoodie. Then he saw Kai holding the can. He scooped some cream off of his neck and put it in Kai's hair.

"Hey! I just washed my hair man! Ugh!" Kai complained.

"Well that's what you get for waking me up. Now I'm going back to sleep." Jay said as he put his head back down.

Nya, Lloyd, and Cole were laughing as Kai took a paper towel and tried taking the cream out of his hair.

Zane sat there and watched his family have so much fun.

Kai sat back down and they continued to talk.

Later on, it was obvious that everyone was getting tired. Zane made some coffee, but he didn't give Lloyd any. He was still too young.

Lloyd's energy was running out and he just got up and walked to his room. Everyone watched as he left but didn't pay much attention to him.

"I got an idea, so what was the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?" Nya asked.

Cole answered first. "Well when I was 14 I was walking home late at night and I saw a nice lady, maybe in her 20's or so and she just stood there. I asked her if she was okay and she looked at me for a second and then looked back, I turned my head and saw that she was staring at a broken stop sign. At the time, I didn't really think much of it." Cole sat up in his chair and continued, "I continued walking and when I got home I went to sleep. The next morning, I got up and went to the kitchen and told my dad good morning as usual."

Cole got interrupted by Kai. "When does this get interesting?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Just wait."

He continued, "So my dad looked up from the morning paper and said good morning back. Then on the front page of the paper I saw a picture of the girl I saw the night before. I asked my dad if I could see the first page, and he gave it to me. I looked at the article and it said something like 'Accident Leaves One Dead'. I started freaking out because the date of the paper was a night before I saw the woman. I think I saw her spirit looking at were she died. I never walked on that street again. Ugh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it."

"Wow. I would be so freaked out." Nya said. "So anyone else?"

"Well, I am not sure what happened that day, but it surely scared me." Zane said.

"Well tell us." Kai urged.

"Okay. Well back in my old village there were plenty of lakes that were frozen over. Now, everyday I would meditate in a different one. I would break a hole in the ice then swim to the bottom. One day, I walked to the pond on the outskirts of the village and I saw that there was already a hole, so I jumped in. I swam to the bottom and everything was well during the first 20 minutes until I felt something brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked around but I could not see anything. I thought it was a fish and resumed what I was doing. Then, a little while later it happened again, but on my hands. I saw jet black hair and naturally I swam away from it. The hair blocked my vision but I quickly resurfaced and pulled myself out. I stuck my head back into the water and was met with a pair of eyes that were pure white. I pulled my head back out and ran. I did not even want to know what that thing was."

"Dang, that's creepy." Cole said.

"Yeah, but the only story I have is when I was making a sword. I walked away from it for a minute and I came back and saw that my dad's initials were carved into the handle. That freaked me out a lot." Kai told them.

"I wouldn't believe him when I saw it. It was way to hard to believe." Nya explained.

"Do you have any stories Nya?" Zane questioned.

"Sadly, no. I guess my life isn't as interesting." Nya laughed a bit after saying that.

Everyone poured themselves another cup of coffee and continued talking.

The next one to fall asleep was Nya.

Kai sighed, "She isn't used to being up this late. I better carry her to her bed."

The others nodded while Kai carefully put his sister in his arms and carried her off to bed.

He came back soon after and they continued talking about random things.

"Getting tired Kai?" Cole joked.

"No. Not even a little." It was clear that he was about to knock out.

"Well let's make a bet. Whoever can stay up the longest gets $20 dollars." Cole offered.

"Deal."

"Sounds like fun." Zane said.

They were playing games like 'Would you rather?' and 'Truth or Dare'.

It was now 2 o'clock in the morning and Kai gave into his sleepiness.

Cole said, "Told you he was going to be the next to go."

Zane chuckled and they continued talking about their lives and interests.

Zane could see the sleepiness in Cole words and eyes, he knew that he really wanted the $20 dollars. Zane grinned, knowing that he would probably win.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked.

"Oh nothing, just getting ready to be $20 wealthier." Zane joked.

Cole opened his mouth but then closed it. "You're right. I'm so tired." Cole slammed his head on his arms and acted as if he was sleeping, but then he actually fell asleep, leaving Zane shaking his head.

"I guess I win." Zane told himself.

Zane started to get bored so he got the whipped cream can from the counter and made a smiley face on the back of Cole's head. Zane stared at his work and sat back down, tapping his fingers on the table.

He thought about waking Cole up, then the alarm went off.

Cole's head shot up, "What? Oh! Come on Zane!"

Kai jumped up and ran after them.

Jay then shot up too, they forgot he was still there. "Whoa! What's going on! Hey wait up!"

Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay were the first one's in the bridge. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei came into the room moments later. Nya ran to the main computer and started typing in codes.

Nya gasped. "It's Garmadon!"

Everyone looked at Zane. Then Lloyd asked, "Cole why do you have a smiley face on the back of your head?"

Cole felt the back of his head and groaned, "Zane? Really?"

Zane shrugged and weakly smiled. "Sorry, but we need to stop Garmadon."

"Are you sure you should go Zane? I don't want to risk you getting even more hurt." Sensei softly asked.

"I will be fine, but stopping Garmadon is more important than me, now let's go." Zane told him.

He hesitantly nodded and the ninja headed towards Garmadon's location.

Will Zane's vision come true?

* * *

So there it is. How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! See you later!

Also check out my poll!

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	4. Target Confirmed

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

The ninja raced towards Garmadon's location. The tension and anxiety was rising by the second.

Cole insisted that Zane would ride his snowmobile in the middle of everyone's vehicles so they can keep an eye on him.

The coordinates that Nya told them led to an abandoned building.

Since it was in Ninjago City, it wasn't rare...but it sure was creepy.

Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd arrived in front of the building and carefully kept an eye out for serpentine.

Jay asked, "Are you sure this is the right place? It looks empty-" Garmadon's voice could be heard through the walls, "Never mind, heh."

"C'mon guys, let's go through the roof." Cole instructed.

They climbed the walls of the worn down building and found a panel that was locked on the roof.

"Darn, it's locked. Did anyone bring a paperclip?" Kai asked everyone.

Zane reached inside of his shoe and gave Kai a small white paperclip.

"Thanks. Now, let's see if we can unlock this baby..." The lock clicked open, "Alright, Cole go down first." Cole looked at him then carefully opened the panel and jumped into it without a sound.

They heard Cole's faint voice, "Clear!"

One by one they jumped inside the building. Jay, being the last one made sure the panel was closed once again.

They walked down several hallways, blending in with the shadows. The top two floors were filled with spider webs and rodents. Definitely empty.

They continued down to what was now the second floor. They heard a door open nearby. All five pressed them selves against shadow-darkened walls, hiding from sight.

The Constrictai general came out of the door and went the other way towards what seemed like a big room.

Cole let out the breath he was holding and continued down the hall with the others hot on his trail.

The hallway led to an open room with the serpentine generals and Garmadon sitting around a big table, probably planning an attack on Ninjago.

Cole turned to face his team, "Okay guys the generals and Garmadon are in there. Jay, you take down Fangtom. Kai you get Skales. Zane you get Acidicus. Lloyd you keep Garmadon distracted and I'll handle Skalidor. Okay?" The others nodded. "On my mark."

Cole sped down the hallway and into the room, getting the attention of the snakes. The others came in right behind him and stared at their assigned target.

"Ninja!" Skales shouted.

The ninja glanced at each other before attacking.

Each of them engaged in battle.

Jay kicked Fantom, causing him to bend down in pain. Jay slammed Fangtom's face into his knee causing the snake to cry out in pain and fall. Jay put his foot on Fangtom's back to hold him down.

Kai pulled out his sword, "Come and get me Skales."

Skales went towards Kai and swung his fist but Kai easily dodged it. He countered with a punch of his own, sending Skales across the room.

Kai ran towards him and held his sword at Skales's throat. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Cole ran towards Skalidor and swung his scythe, hitting him on his side. Skalidor let out a pain-filled yell but didn't fall. Skalidor grabbed Cole with his tail and squeezed the daylights out of him. Cole struggled for air but then remembered the trick Sensei Wu taught him.

He slowly loosened up and fell out of his grasp.

"W-What!" Skalidor yelled out in frustration.

Cole took this opportunity and swung his scythe once more hitting him in the head, knocking him out cold.

Lloyd hesitantly walked up to his father. "I don't want to hurt you dad."

Garmadon scoffed, "Yeah right, if you hadn't took sides with these fools we could be working together! Like father like son! But it's too late now."

Lloyd realised that he was right and got into a battle stance. Garmadon followed.

Lloyd threw a punch at his father's shoulder, but Garmadon side stepped it and kicked out his foot. Lloyd's reflexes took action and he quickly caught his father's leg. Lloyd took his own leg and tripped Garmadon, making him fall.

"Piece of cake."

"Not so fast son." Garmadon pulled Lloyd's leg down, making him fall too. He used this as an opportunity to pin Lloyd down. So he did.

"Let me go!" Lloyd yelled at Garmadon.

Garmadon snickered and grabbed four daggers, simultaneously stabbing Lloyd's clothing into the floor.

Lloyd tried pulling his clothing out but it was thick and the daggers were deep inside the floor.

Garmadon stood up and walked towards the center table, picking up the bow and arrow that Zane saw in his vision.

He reached back down on the table and picked up a black arrow. He strung it in place and looked around the room for his test subject.

"Hmm maybe the blue one, no he's too dramatic," he shifted so he was looking at Kai, "The red one? No, too unstable." He then looked at Cole, "The black one? Perhaps, but he's the strongest...it might not take full effect, hmm.." Garmadon continued talking to himself. "The white one? Let's see, calm, collected, and vulnerable. Perfect."

Target confirmed.

Zane was fighting Acidicus, his back was towards Garmadon and the others.

Acidicus caught Garmadon staring at him with the bow in his hands, he knew exactly what to do. He grabbed Zane's shoulders in a swift movement and turned him so that he was facing Garmadon.

Garmadon snickered and raised the bow, aimed and fired.

Target hit.

* * *

There you go! How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

I'm running out of ideas for this story... :/ whatevssss

Check out my poll!

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	5. Hold On

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5!

Enjoy!

* * *

That didn't just happen.

Zane cried out in pain as the arrow embedded itself into his chest.

The others looked over in time to see Zane stumble to the floor.

Lloyd could feel his power take over and he lashed out, causing the daggers to remove themselves from the floor and his clothing.

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled at Garmadon.

Garmadon snickered and started to back away towards the exit. "It's too late to save your friend. My poison would have seeped through his body by now."

Lloyd glanced over at everyone around Zane.

Garmadon didn't know that Zane was a robot, but could the poison still work?

By the time Lloyd took interest in his father again, he was gone. Lloyd sighed and started to walk towards his fallen brother...hoping for the best.

Everyone was crowded around Zane.

Zane, on the other hand a tight grip on the arrow, his artificial blood was seeping through his ninja suit, but that was the only thing that showed that he was still alive.

"Zane! Come on! Don't do this!"

"Zane! Wake up!"

Zane was still limp on the floor, turning more pale by the minute.

"We're losing him! We have to do something!" Kai yelled.

"Guys, let's take him to the hospital!" Jay yelled frantically.

"I don't know if it will help him, but we've got no other choice." Cole sighed and carefully picked up Zane.

They all headed towards the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Kai took Zane's body and ran through the front doors.

Zane's hand was no longer holding onto the arrow.

As Kai entered, he was met with many people who were looking at Zane with wide eyes.

"Don't just stand there! Someone help!"

Nurses started yelling for assistance then took Zane away and put him on a stretcher. Kai was hesitant to give his brother to strangers, but he knew it could save his life.

Kai watched as they pulled the stretcher through doors and down a long hallway. He started pacing with his head in his hands, almost pulling out his hair.

Jay, Cole, and Lloyd came running in the hospital looking left and right for Kai.

All three were out of breath.

"Kai! Did they take him?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, they just did. Oh he better be okay, I don't know what this team is without him." Kai sighed and walked over to the waiting room.

"You're not thinking of sitting down at a time like this right?" Cole asked.

Kai responded, "Look, us pacing won't help Zane. I'd rather just relax before anything happens."

"So you're saying he's going to die?" Jay asked.

Kai's temper was rising. "I never said that. Can't a guy just sit down and think?"

He sat down in a chair and hid his face in his hands. In his mind he was going through the events of what just happened.

**Kai's POV**

I should've seen it coming. Why didn't I see it coming? If Zane dies...I would blame it on myself.

Please be okay.

**Cole's POV**

Zane...why didn't you see it coming? I know I'm the leader but did you not want us to get hurt?

That makes sense, if Garmadon saw one of us interfere, he would have no other choice than to shoot at us.

Why is this taking so long?

"Jay what's the time?"

"Uhm, 11:30AM."

I sighed. If only we had payed more attention, none of this would've happened.

**Jay's POV**

Nya still doesn't know about what happened...I don't even know if I want to tell her.

She would start crying. Now don't get me wrong, Nya is a strong girl but when it comes to family and friends she loses it.

She would kill me if I didn't tell her soon, I know Kai isn't going to. I think he blames himself for this, no surprise though. He blames himself for everyone's injuries. That's what I honor about him, I know it's weird.

I took out my phone and dialled Nya's cell phone.

"Nya? Yeah it's me. Look Zane has been shot with an arrow, he's not doing so great. If you want to come by soon we're at the hospital. Please tell Sensei. Thanks. Bye."

Sigh, please pull through Zane.

**Lloyd's POV**

Yes, I know I forgot to tell the others that the arrow was poisoned, but I will.

I can't believe my father would do such a thing. Hell, he's no father to me.

Maybe when Sensei and Nya arrive I'll tell them, yeah. But I just need to convince myself to do it.

Will they be mad at me? Maybe.

Will they forgive me? I hope so.

Will Zane make it? He better. None of us could live without him.

**No one's POV**

Nya and Sensei came through the door, their eyes were darting all over in search for their colored companions.

"There!" Nya told Sensei.

They started walking towards Cole, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd.

"We are here, what happened?" Sensei questioned.

Lloyd raised his hand and started explaining. "I saw it all. Garmadon pinned me down with daggers, then he walked over towards the table and picked up this bow and arrow. I didn't think he would do it, but he pulled back and aimed for Zane, I just wish I would've seen it coming sooner. I wish it was me."

"Lloyd it's not your fault, no one could have stopped this." Sensei explained.

"Guys...I have to tell you something..."

Kai picked his head up. "What is it?"

"I overheard my father saying that Zane was his test subject...and the arrow was poisoned."

Everyone stared at his with disbelief and Lloyd closed his eyes, waiting for them to explode.

"Lloyd! Zane could be in there dying and you kept this from us!? Do you want him to die!?" Cole yelled at him.

"Of course not! I just...I'm sorry! Can robots even get poisoned?"

"First off, nindroid. Second...YES!" yelled Jay.

Lloyd sighed and violently pulled on his hair.

A doctor came out and called into the waiting room. "Who brought in the robot with the arrow injury?"

Cole ran over, "We did sir. Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Well it turns out that the arrow was poisoned, but we have no idea what it is. Your friend is in critical condition. I have no idea how a robot can get poisoned but we're trying to help without damaging him more. You can see him if you like, but he won't be going home anytime soon. I'm sorry."

Cole nodded and waved to the others, signalling them to follow.

They ran towards Cole and the doctor.

"We can go see Zane, but he's not doing too good guys."

They nodded and followed each other.

* * *

Once they reached Zane's room the doctor spoke up again. "Visiting hours are over at 5. Take your time." He smiled and walked off.

They walked into the room and there was Zane, laying on the bed.

His face was much more pale than before.

"Oh god Zane." Nya whispered.

They walked over towards his bed and sat down, desperately wanting him to wake up.

Nya sat down on the stool by his bed. She grabbed his hand and held it. He was ice cold like usual. She let out silent tears.

Kai noticed, "Nya, please don't cry. You know how I get when you cry."

Nya let out a soft laugh and looked up at her brother. "Okay."

Whenever Nya cries, Kai cries. He hates crying but can't help it if his sister is.

Nya whispered into his limp hand, "Hang in there Zane, I know you can."

* * *

There you have it. How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating a lot! D: I will!

Check out my new poll!

Have a nice day/night!(:

-ZaneWalker


	6. What's next?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6!

Enjoy!

Yes, there may be some slight Nya/Zane but I fully respect Nya/Jay.

* * *

The hospital room was quite boring.

It's been a week since Zane arrived at the hospital, and he is still unconscious. Everyone has been taking turns staying over night.

Tonight was Nya's shift.

**Nya's POV**

I was just about to leave and go to the hospital when Kai stopped me.

"I can take this shift if you're too tired Nya."

Ugh, he's always worrying about me, but that's why I love him. "I'm fine Kai. Really."

I gave him a warm smile and grabbed my bag that was filled with clothes, food, and my own blanket.

I figured that I could use some exercise so I walked. It wasn't that dark anyways.

When I arrived at the hospital, one of the nurses that I had became friends with came over to me.

"Well hello to you again Nya, I'm going to set up your bed." I smiled at her and walked into Zane's room.

He lay there still, I feel so bad for him.

The nurse came back in with pillows and water.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie, now go to sleep. It's getting late. I'm sure Zane here wouldn't want you to stay up all night worrying about him."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Nya." She turned on the small TV then closed the door and walked out.

I tossed and turned for a couple hours before waking up to groaning. I sat up and with the little light that the TV gave, I saw open eyes.

Zane's eyes.

"Zane?" I asked him.

He turned his head towards me and gave a weak smile.

"N-Nya. What happened? Where am I?" He was so confused.

I told him, "It's alright Zane, you got shot by an arrow. You're in the hospital."

"But I am a robot, why do I need to go to the hospital?"

"Well, we thought it might help since you were poisoned."

His face was full of shock and horror.

"Poisoned? How can this be? This does not compute!"

"We don't know either Zane, get some rest. You've been unconscious for almost a week, I'll call the guys in the morning. Okay?"

I grabbed his hand and waited for a reply.

He replied softly, "Okay, but promise me you won't leave."

"I promise."

He smiled at me then laid back down. I did the same, and soon we were sound asleep.

* * *

**No one's POV**

In the morning the nurse came in and gently shook Nya.

"Wake up sweetheart."

Nya stirred and opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. So it seems like Zane is doing better."

"Yes, last night he woke up. I told him to get some rest. Should I try waking him up now?" Nya questioned.

"No dear, let him get his rest. You can call your friends to come over, then wake him up if you want to." She suggested.

Nya nodded and got her bag. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her clothes while also texting Kai about the good news.

She sent him, _'Hey Kai! Good news, Zane woke up last night! Come by so you can say hi.' _

Kai soon replied,_ 'That's great! Me and the guys will be over in an hour.'_

Nya set her phone down and did her hair and put on lip gloss. She then walked back into the room and sat down on the bed and continued to watch television.

Zane was still sound asleep.

An hour went by when she heard the door being opened. Everyone walked through the door.

"Hey Nya!" All four said together.

"Hey guys! Want to wake Zane up?"

They nodded.

"Okay, just sit down on the bed or chairs."

Nya walked over to Zane and took his hand.

"Zane, wake up sleepy head. The guys are here to say hi."

Nya lightly shook Zane, and he slowly opened his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Zane!" Jay yelled. The guys chuckled, including Zane.

He turned his head so that he could see everyone and slowly sat up.

"Hello Jay."

"We're glad you're awake Zane." Cole said.

Zane smiled at him.

"Hello Kai," he turned his head to look at Lloyd, "Hello Lloyd."

"Hey Zane. Do you feel better?" Lloyd questioned.

"My abdomen feels sore, but other than that I feel well. Especially now that you are all here." He glanced around at everyone before speaking again, "But what happened to Garmadon and the generals?"

"Uhmm...well you see...they sorta got away." Jay confessed.

"Well that's unfortunate, we'll have to stop them soon then. If I was his test subject, then what is his whole plan?"

Everyone realised that they never thought of that.

What will Garmadon do this time?

* * *

Blehblehbleh another boring chapter. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT.

Tell me how it was in the reviews!

Check out my poll!

Have a nice day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	7. Another Problem

Hey guys! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

High school is a pain.

I had some free time (finally) and decided to write!

Enjoy!

* * *

The day Zane was released from the hospital was the day that everyone decided to decorate the Bounty with balloons and 'Welcome Home' banners.

This time, Sensei went to pick up Zane, posing as his legal guardian.

"Hello Zane." Sensei greeted.

"Sensei, it is good to see you. Will you check me out of here?"

"Yes. Let's just pretend that I'm your guardian, our little secret." He chuckled and Zane grinned.

Once they filled out the paperwork, Sensei walked with Zane towards the Bounty, taking in the Summer heat.

The elaborate designs on the pathways of Ninjago City were like no other. They looked as if elegant vines grew into the cement and burst into their own flower garden. Zane always loved walking through the streets, it brought back memories.

His favourite was when Jay decided to impress Nya and started walking backwards down the path, but ended up tripping backwards on a tiny vine that ended up growing into a well known trap for speed walkers.

Jay sheepishly got up and stomped on the vine. Nya couldn't help but laugh at his attempts at looking manly.

Zane smiled at that memory, it was also the day that the two lovebirds decided to hook up. Not the most favourite memory for Kai though.

Sensei lightly tapped Zane's shoulder. "Yes Sensei?"

"Zane, I just wanted to say that you almost died because of my brother's weapon and I will guarantee you that we will stop Garmadon. We were all so worried about you Zane, just remember that you are family to us and losing you was an unbearable thought."

"Thank you Sensei, I may not have a real family but you all mean the world to me. If I was in your position I would do the same."

Both continued walking until they saw the Bounty, and Zane was surprised.

"Why does the Bounty have a banner on it?" Zane was clueless.

"It's for you Zane. The guys all wanted to welcome you back home."

The ramp leading onto the deck was currently out so that Sensei wouldn't have to climb the chain. Slowly, Zane walked up the ramp taking in all of the decorations and streamers.

"This is only the deck Zane, the others are inside." Sensei told him.

Zane nodded and walked inside and into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. They threw their hands up in the air and threw multi- coloured streamers and confetti at Zane, who was completely caught off guard.

"Welcome back Zane!" Cole yelled.

Jay yelled, "Hey bud bud!"

"You guys did this for me?" Zane was shocked.

"Of course! We missed you!" Kai told him.

"Wow, I've never had anyone miss me before. Let alone care for me." Zane started tearing up.

"Zane's gonna cry! Awhhhh!" Nya cooed. She walked towards Zane and hugged him.

Cole and Jay came over and hugged him too, soon followed by Kai and Lloyd.

"Zane don't cry, I get emotional." Jay started waving his hand in his face like a girl.

Everyone laughed at him and Zane let one tear fall before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Stop crying you big baby and eat some cake!" Lloyd yelled.

"My apologies, who baked?" Zane laughed lightly.

"Jay did."

"Don't worry, I didn't let Cole go near the kitchen. Even if he stands near there something goes wrong!"

Everyone laughed at Jay's joke, even Cole.

"I'm not that unlucky!"

"No offence brother but you do wear all black, and carry around a scythe which happens to be the weapon for Death. I guess you could say that you kill the good in flavours or you just can't cook." Zane retorted.

"Hey!" Cole punched Zane's arm while chuckling at his joke.

Zane put a hand over where he just got punched and pretended that it hurt.

"I didn't punch you that hard Zane." Cole said.

"He just got out of the hospital, go easy on him." Kai told him.

Cole cautiously stepped towards Zane, seeing if he was okay. Zane saw him approaching and continued to act hurt.

When Cole was going to put a hand on his shoulder, Zane side stepped and grabbed Cole's arm, twisting it around him and holding Cole in a headlock.

"You didn't go soft in these past few weeks now did you Cole?" Zane joked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Cole broke free and pulled Zane in front of him, doing the same move.

"Not at all." Cole smirked like the Devil.

"Okay, okay." Cole let go and playfully smacked Zane on the back.

"So how ya feelin Zaney?" Jay asked.

"I feel pretty good to be honest. I am glad to be out of that hospital, I felt like a test dummy who was occasionally being flirted with." Everyone laughed.

"Was it that bad?" Lloyd asked, and Zane nodded.

"But I'm just glad to be back home. Also with me doing better I will be able to assist you in fighting Garmadon."

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Look Zane, we don't know what Garmadon is planning but we don't want you getting hurt again." Nya explained.

"I know, but saving the thousands of lives in Ninjago is more important than my robotic life."

"Just promise us that you won't get hurt again, okay?"

"I promise."

Just then, Nya got a text message from a website that she got daily updates from.

"It says here that there is an outbreak of the Flu in Ninjago. It's highly contagious and people are going crazy for shots," she looked up,"We should stay away from the city to avoid catching it. I wouldn't be surprised if this is Garmadon's plan."

"Looks like we have another problem on our hands." Kai said.

"But first,"Jay walked over to Zane and started plucking out the confetti from his bleach blonde hair, "You look like a clown puked on your hair Zane."

Zane shook his head like a dog after a shower and all the confetti came raining down onto the floor. He brushed off the excess pieces with his hand.

"We need to clean up this mess before we do anything else." Zane stated as he grabbed a broom and handed it to Jay.

"Hey, this was for you! You should be cleaning this up!"

"If only we had a ninja of wind. This would be much easier." Lloyd joked.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their last night before Garmadon struck and all Hell breaks loose.

* * *

There you go! After days and days of waiting! I do apologize!

How was it? Tell me in the reviews!

Have a nice day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	8. What Now?

I am so sorry for the wait. AGAIN.

This chapter is more like a kick-starter for the next one's to come, so don't be expecting much.

Enjoy!

* * *

Garmadon stepped into the light that shined through the Constrictai tomb.

"We have perfected stage one of my evil plan. It's only a matter of time before every soul in Ninjago is infected with this poison! That pesky white ninja got away with it, but he's different. After the news of the Flu is spreading throughout Ninjago, everyone will be going mad for shots! They will never know that we snuck into their viles of medication. How evil are we? MWUHAHAHAHA!"

"Uhmm, Lord Garmadon? How exactly will we make sure everyone gets the shot? Not everyone catches the Flu." Skalidor replied.

"Maybe we can find a way to poison the water. SCALES!" Garmadon yelled.

Scales came into the tomb and sighed, "Yes Garmadon?"

"I want you to take some snakes and find out a way to get our poison into Ninjago's water supply! No one will escape!"

"Right away." Scales retreated back out of the tomb.

"My plan is working out perfectly. Soon everyone will be infected!"

* * *

"Finally we have everything cleaned up! Who's stupid idea was that anyways?" Jay said.

"Uh Jay, it was your stupid idea." Cole retorted.

"Well I for one enjoyed it very much. Thank you Jay." Zane said kindly.

"See! Someone appreciates me for my brain!" Jay yelled.

"What brain?" Kai yelled as he was taking out the garbage bags that were full of decorations from hours earlier.

"Hey!"

"Alright you two, cool it. Now what are we going to do about Garmadon?" Questioned Nya, who walked into the room with papers.

"Do we know of his location? Or the serpentine's?" Zane asked while looking at the papers.

"I just recently narrowed down his location to the Constrictai tombs. Cold Vision is very high, but why would they be there?" She pointed to a certain location on the top paper that turned out to be a map of Ninjago.

"Maybe since it's the closest tomb to Ninjago City. He's planning something, I can feel it." Kai said as he looked throughout Nya's research.

Zane suddently went into a coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his fist and turned around. His spiky hair moved slightly as his body was in this fit.

"Are you alright Zane?" Lloyd asked him.

Cole walked over to Zane who was still coughing and put his hand on his back, patting it slightly.

"You alright there Frosty?"

Zane tried nodding his head, but with him moving you couldn't really tell. Cole kept patting his back as everyone huddled around Zane, who finally stopped. He was now taking deep breathes, trying to regain the breath he just lost.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Kai questioned the nindroid as he set the papers down.

"I...am not...certain. Maybe the poison...is taking affect." Zane explained.

"That's not good. What do we do?" Nya asked.

"First we need to worry about saving all the lives in Ninjago. I can be repaired." He explained once more.

"Right now, you're my first priority Zane. I have to watch out for my team. We have to find out if there's a cure before Garmadon does anything that will change Ninjago forever." Cole told them all, making eye contact to ensure them that he meant buisness.

Zane nodded, "What should we do first?"

"We have to find out Garmadon's plan and put a stop to it."

* * *

BORING. I KNOW. Next chapter is where the fun is. ;)

Review with suggestions/comments!

Have a nice day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	9. Phase One

Hey guys! Here's chapter 9! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Cole! Who's car are we using?" Kai yelled to Cole, who was in the kitchen packing food.

The boys were getting ready to go on a stakeout at the Constrictai Tombs. Cole insisted that they only use one of their weapon's vehicles to cause less attention towards themselves.

"Ask Jay if he can set up his jet! We might need some extra space for our bags!"

Kai backed away from the door that connected to the interior of the flying ship and walked towards Zane and Jay.

"Cole wants to use your jet. Set it up, he's almost done packing."

"Awh man, I was in the middle of checkers! I was about to be kinged Kai!" Jay retorted while throwing his hands in the air. Zane had a small smile on his lips, the thought of getting revenge was unlike himself, but he felt like he needed to.

"It wasn't my choice, okay? I'm just the messenger. Now do it before he comes out."

"Ugh fine. But if I fall asleep behind the controls it isn't my fault."

"If you even think about falling asleep with me in there, I will burn the back of your neck and make sure you won't fall asleep for a week. Are we clear?" Kai poked his finger into Jay's chest. Jay put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I'm just sayin. No need to get all violent, didn't we have a little talk about anger management?" A grin grew on Jay's face as he joked with Kai's boiling temper.

"Whatever. Just get the darn jet ready." Kai walked into the open door of the deck, punching a training dummy along the way.

Jay let out a low whistle and the dummy's head was scorched. "He needs more than a talk, he needs lessons. What do you say Zane?" Jay turned his head to see Zane staring straight ahead, not moving.

"Hello! Earth to Zane?" He waved a hand in Zane's line of sight.

Jay suddently realized what might be happening."Oh no, not again please. Zane-" Jay was cut off when Zane's eyes shut and he fell on the floor, limp.

"Ohmanohmanohman COLE! KAI! SENSEI! Why does this happen around me?!" Jay fell onto his knees and cradled Zane, not knowing what he should do.

"Should I give him CPR, or slap him!? UGH I don't know! WILL SOMEONE COME ALREADY?!"

Kai, Cole, and Sensei ran outside, responding to Jay's desperate calls.

"What happened?" Sensei asked while examining Zane.

"He was just staring straight ahead and I tried to snap him out of it but he didn't and then he passed out on the floor!" He took in a deep breath and continued, "Is he having another vision?"

"Perhaps."

Kai said, "At least he isn't spazzing out, or dead."

"Yeah, let's postpone our steakout until he wakes up and tells us what he saw." Cole said.

* * *

The last thing I remember before being here was just the sound of my brothers conversation and the sunset defining Ninjago's landscape. Now I'm here trapped once again, but I'm in water. Why?

This might be another clue about Garmadon's plan. But, water? It does not make sense.

I already know that it is Flu season, Garmadon has access to the poison that he tested on me, and water? I suppose that if Garmadon has access to the city's pharmaceutical building, then all of Ninjago will be injected with the poison instead of the real medicine. Maybe, it's too risky to make assumptions.

All I see is water, clear blue water. But what is that?

I look to the bottom and see concrete. Is this a pool? A reservoir? It has to be man made.

My thoughts are interrupted by the water slowly shifting, almost forming a picture.

I see an outline of a serpentine, the water is slowly turning colours. Now there is a clear picture of snakes. I subconsciously swim closer to get a better view.

The snakes were carrying boxes full of tubes. Tubes? They looked like the ones that you would use in a chemistry class.

I could barely make out the liquid to see that it was a light shade of white. Interesting.

The water started to shift again, maybe I was right, and now it was giving me another hint.

As it settled there was an image of a lake and a building right next to it. The main source of attention was a sign that said 'Ninjago City Water Supply. No Trespassing.'

What could this mean? All I know is that every building in Ninjago gets their water from this big place.

I saw a blur in the corner of the image, then it cleared out once again. This time it showed Scales with a vile of the whit liquid.

I hope it's not what I think it is.

It blurred once more, and came back to show Scales dumping two viles into the pool of water. This is their plan? I need to tell the others before it's too late.

I suppose the slideshow in the water was over. All I started to see was white, then I felt something warm on my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see Jay and Cole sitting on their beds. I reach a hand up to feel what's on my forehead and end up grabbing a small towel. Was I really cold?

I need to tell them what I saw.

"Jay, Cole."

They both look up, and I slowly sit my self up and lean on the bed post.

"Are you feeling alright? Did you see something?" Jay seemed anxious.

"I did."

"Let's get everyone together and you can tell Sensei what you saw." Cole offered.

I nodded and slowly walked out into the hallway and into the Bridge.

I heard Jay and Cole calling for Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei.

Moments later, they walked in and took their seats.

"What did you see Zane?" Nya questioned as she took her seat in the middle of Kai and Jay.

I took a deep breath and told them about the water and snakes. They all looked suprised. I then told them about Garmadon's plan.

"This is worse than I feared." Sensei said.

"It was quite hard to figure out the clues that the water was trying to tell me, but they all seem to come together. We should contact the water company to look out for anything strange."

"Good idea, I will call them." Nya got up and walked over to the phonebook, then the phone.

"What if my father succeeds? What if everyone gets poisoned?" Lloyd practicaly yelled from his chair.

"We have to keep our hopes up Lloyd, we won't let anything happen to you. You still need to defeat your father." Cole told him.

"I know but...I'm scared. I never wanted this to happen. I say we just don't drink the water."

Hearing this coming from my family makes me feel sad, if the poison has the ability to kill then I should have died. Being a nindroid has it's up and downs, but living forever is the worst thing anyone can have.

I might outlive my family and live throughout tens more, carrying the sadness and guilt throughout the ages. I can't do it. Until I rust over and truly be seperated from this world, I have to keep fighting until I can't move.

As they sit there talking and Nya still on the phone, I have time to think about my future and what it will be like if Garmadon succeeds.

Will these people still be here? Will they be infected? Can I be infected once more? Will it take the lives of those that I love?

As I think about all these factors I make an internal note of the date and time. This is the day that I stop Ninjago's greatest threat, and save my family.

* * *

"Did you bring the viles you worthless snake?!" Garmadon yelled at one of the snakes. They were currently on their way towards the Water Supply, poison in hand.

"Yes master."

"Hand me some, I want to feel the glory of taking the lives of innocent people. It feels so good!" He yelled as they continued to walk in the middle of the night.

He carefully unscrewed the small vile and peered inside at it's contents.

"What beauty. Almost like magic."

They continued to walk until they reached a sign that said 'Ninjago City Water Supply. No Trespassing.'

Garmadon laughed at the powerless sign and used a dagger to break the lock of the main gate.

"Well, that was easy. Let's do this boys! Find the main water route!"

All the snakes slithered inside and looked around for what looked like a main water pipe.

"Master! I think I found it!"

Garmadon ran over to some snakes that were gathered up at a suprisingly huge water pipe.

"Excellent! Open it up!"

One of the snakes went over to a machine that had some water stored inside of it.

"There seems to be fresh water inside of here."

Garmadon walked over and evily smiled, "Move out of my way. Let me do this."

He pulled out the vile and slowly poured its content into the water.

"Yes! My plan is working! Quick, pour in as many as you can!"

Dozens of snakes took viles from the box that they stored them in and slithered over to the opening and poured them in as quickly as possible.

Garmadon stood and watched his army do all the work, but he will get all the praise.

He walked over and looked inside the tank as everyone was pouring poison. The white tinted liquid gracefully rolled out of the glass tube and into the clear waters.

Scales was also watching the sight of everyone working hard until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A flashlight. People were coming.

Scales slithered as fast as he could to Garmadon.

"We have a problem, there are humans coming our way. We need to get out of here quickly."

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" Garmadon yelled at the snakes. They started to bump into eachother as they all tried to get out.

One of the snakes was still emptying out his vile when he got hit from behind and he dropped the vile into the water.

"Oops."

Garmadon and Scales rolled their eyes as they saw everyone panic and try to get out one small door.

"Hurry up! Go!"

They all eventually got out right before the guards came.

Scales closed the door, and followed Garmadon back outside of the gate. He then closed the main gate as everyone was outside. On Garmadon's orders, they all started to head back towards their hideout: The Constrictai Tombs.

Phase one, check.

* * *

The security guards heard faint yelling and picked up their spare flashlights.

They never got any action doing the night shift.

"Did you hear that Tom?" Jack asked. He was a middle aged man who has been working the night shift for 15 years. His light brown hair matched his eyes as he started at Jack.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Tom said. This was his first night shift, and he was pretty excited. He thought that there was going to be a lot of action, but it turned out that for the first few hours, all they did was play poker and watch crappy television.

Both men walked out of the security room and headed towards the main room. The voices were getting louder.

Jack put his hand out to Tom and signaled him to take out his tazer.

"Can't risk anything."

They continued towards the room, it slowly got darker and darker.

"Put on your flashlight. It's almost pitch black in here." Tom said.

They turned on their crimson red flashlights and cautiously shined the light onto walls and the floor ahead.

Another yell filled the air and they started to walk faster.

Jack walked next to the side entrance to the main door and peeked inside, it was still too dark.

"See anyone?" Tom questioned, holding his tazer just in case.

"Not yet, let's go in."

Jack slowly slid open the soundless door and slipped inside, with Tom hot on his tail.

Tom shined his flashlight to the main entrance and saw a tail slip outside.

"I think I'm seeing things Jack."

"How so?"

"Well, unless dinosaurs have come back or there is a snake that yells, I don't know who's tail I saw." He continued walking deeper into the room and over to the main purifying machine.

"A tail eh? That's a first, " Jack caught a shiny object by the water system when he shined his light at it, "What's this?" He walked even closer and picked up a tube. "Did a worker leave some purifying substance out?"

"Probably. These workers are messy people." Tom told him as he walked over.

Jack put his nose by the opening, he was trying to see if it was a chemical that was commonly used around here.

He took a deep breath and started coughing. He accidentally dropped the tube and it shattered on the floor, sending glass everywhere.

"You alright there Jack? It might be a strong chemical." He said as he patted his friend's back.

"Y-Yeah." He managed to get out before he collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" Tom bent down and tried getting the glass out of his friend's hands and cheek. He frantically felt Jack's neck for a pulse, but there was nothing. Then, the phone rang.

Successful Victim 1: Jack Davis.

* * *

How was it? Tell me in the reviews!

Send me suggestions/other junk!

Have a nice day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	10. Starting

Look, all I have to say is finals and login problems.

I would have updated a while ago but this website was having trouble.

This is quite short, but I promise the next one will be VERY long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zane sat up with the feeling of pain and nausea swirling in his head.

He grabbed one of the four bed posts that kept Kai's bed from falling onto Zane's.

Zane put one cold hand on his head to dull the pain. He closed his eyes and saw the letter 'J'.

"_What does this mean?_" He asked himself.

Zane slowly stood up onto the hardwood floor and silently walked towards the middle of the room. Every time he blinked, a new picture showed answers to their current dilemma. He needed paper.

He silently went to the ninja's clothes drawers and searched for paper and pens. None.

He sighed and started walking towards the door, and when he was under it, a wave of pain filled his head, making him close his eyes.

He stumbled forward, hitting his elbow and knee on the frame, earning the four sleeping ninjas' attention.

Zane could hear them shuffle under their covers and heard Cole, "Zane? Are you alright?"

Zane was in too much pain to answer.

"Wake others...need papers for visions...hurry."

Cole agreed and stood towards the others to wake them.

Zane weakly got up and walked towards the kitchen.

The hallways were dimly lit with the morning sun, and the floor boards were silent as the air around him.

He stepped inside the kitchen and sat down. He set his forehead on the table and his two hands on top of his lower head and neck.

He soon heard footsteps enter the room and he lifted his head, eyes wide open.

He knew that he could not close his eyes, in fear of missing vital information.

"What's up Zane?" Nya questioned, papers and pens in hand.

"Whatever I'm about to say, you write down. Okay?" Nya nodded and set her papers on the table and got in a comfortable standing position.

Zane closed his eyes and spoke what he saw.

"I see the letter 'J' and broken glass. There's a long hallway. I see a tail and a small glass tube." He stopped for a moment. Nya's hand eagerly hovered over the paper.

The visions stopped for a moment. Everything was black now. He opened his eyes to confirm that he was still awake, and was met with another wave of pain and nausea, but this time it was stronger.

Zane winced and closed his eyes, but instead of pictures, he was met with something movie like.

"I see a man bending down for the small glass tube. That's strange...he's smelling it." The movie paused and all you saw was the flashing light of a camera. "Now, there's lights...okay, I see the name 'Jack'. More flashing lights and I see the letter 'D' He just fell and now another man is shaking him. He's searching for a pulse." Zane froze as he just mentally witnessed someone's death.

He gulped and continued. "He's dead."

The other's eyes filled with disbelief and horror.

Sensei Wu spoke up, "It's starting."

* * *

Just wait until the next chapter. :)

Review!

-ZaneWalker


	11. Solution Part 1

Since you guys wanted this chapter so damn bad, I decided to cut it in two parts.

Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean it's starting! We have nothing, oh we are so hooped!" Jay said as he frantically moved his arms and plopped down on a wooden stool.

The pain dulled in Zane's head and he weakly got up. Kai grabbed his shoulder as support and Zane nodded in thanks. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"This fast? It cannot be. These snakes are finding shortcuts. Before they do anymore damage I say we visit the company and tell them to shut it down. Ninjago is in grave danger, we can't let others fall do this mistake."

Kai looked at the glass of water that was left from last night's dinner. "Zane's right, I mean he almost died because of a little arrow, now this poison can be transmitted through air. Hell, we don't know how much poison they dropped into the water tanks."

"The water could be going to swimming pools, or houses!"

Cole walked forward and grabbed the glass with water. "Well, I say that we don't drink any water from now on." He walked into the kitchen and dumped it in the sink.

The others merely watched as their leader set precautions around water sources.

"Alright just to be safe, just don't drink the water. Anything that has to do with water, leave alone. Got it?" Everyone except Sensei nodded.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Nya asked.

He ignored her question and thought aloud. "What about my tea?"

The others giggled at their Sensei's love for tea.

"We'll find something."

* * *

The sewers were moist and the stench was horrid. The walls were coated with green residue and the snakes tried as hard as they could to stay away from the water.

They, along with Garmadon, traveled silently in an underground pipe straight below Ninjago City. That very pipe was connected to the water company.

A very slow river of 'fresh' water would come down the middle of that pipe and make it's way north towards a series of pipes that turned smaller and smaller, sensing water to every building and residence.

Garmadon noticed some patches in the water were discolored.

"What in Ninjago is that? Wait a minute, is that my poison?!" He grinned to himself and laughed evilly.

People on the surface looked around, trying to find the source of laughter.

"In a matter of hours, maybe minutes people all over will fall to my doing!"

Scales rolled his eyes and continued on. They needed to find the perfect opening where no one could see them. This route was the only safe one from the water supply that led straight for the city.

As Garmadon walked with the snakes in the pitch black tunnel, every now and then the metal plates covering the holes in the tunnel would illuminate a small portion of the floor allowing him and the snakes to carefully pass. It seemed as if the farther they got, the noisier the surface seemed.

They trekked on for another ten minutes until they heard people saying, "Look!"

"Stop!" Garmadon ordered. The snaked hesitantly stopped.

"What is it?" Skales asked as he made his way over to Garmadon.

"Something is troubling the people." He walked under the covering and reached up. His hand grazed over the plate and he growled in defeat.

"Someone come over here and lift me up!" A green snake slithered over and crouched down. Garmadon stepped on his back, then on his shoulders. The snake slowly raised himself and Garmadon was able to reach the covering and slowly push it up.

They were currently in the middle of Ninjago Square. Garmadon took off his helmet so that he could peer at the people swarming the big screen. Ninjago Square represents Times Square in New York, there was a huge screen that showed latest news and weather.

Everyone stopped and started watching the screen, silence filled the air as the news reporter started talking.

"It seems as if a deadly toxin was released into the Ninjago City Water Supply company's water tanks. Investigators are still looking for the person responsible, but as of right now no one has been found. Because of this Jack Davis, age 31, has fallen a victim to this event. The Ninjago Heath Department has issued an alert to anyone who has used city water in the past 24 hours, you are immediately be issued into the nearest hospital for testing. This has been confirmed as deadly so stay away from any water source. Stay safe Ninjago."

When the lady went off the screen, Garmadon witnessed people running towards nearest medical centers and even laughed at a mother attempting to get her son to spit out the drink of water he just took from the water fountain.

He bent down and closed the hatch above him.

"Alright let me down." The snake crouched down once again to let his superior hop down.

"This is wonderful! One man is already dead! Now everyone will fear me!" Garmadon raised his four arms up and started jogging down the tunnel.

As time went by, the path became smaller and smaller. They almost missed an opening, because it was pitch black.

Once again the snake lifted Garmadon up and they found themselves to be in an alley.

"Alright everyone we have reached a quiet, dark place." He grabbed the ground on the surface and slowly pulled himself out. Snake after snake came out and Skales closed the cover.

The alley was littered with trash and the air was damp and smelled of death. No lights could be found on the abandoned street.

Garmadon looked over the area and grinned in satisfaction. This place was perfect to sit back and watch his master plan go into effect.

The snakes were scavenging the trash cans in search for food or some type of amusement.

One snake called out, "Hey boss, I found something."

Garmadon turned his head towards the snake and walked over.

"What is it?"

The snake pointed to a pile of garbage bags, but something caught his eye. A shoe.

The shoe did have an owner. But, he was currently sleeping in the garbage wonderland.

"What do we do with him?" Another snake asked in confusion.

Just then, the old man jolted awake and stared at all the creatures in front of him.

"What-What do you want?" His grey hopeless eyes were barely shown through the darkness.

"We won't hurt you." The man tensed up at the sound of Skales' teasing voice. "You look thirsty."

The man silently nodded eagerly.

Garmadon watched Skales smirk and hand the man a vile of the poison. His eyes widened as the old man snatched it out of Skales' hands and chugged down the clear blue liquid.

The man stirred and fell limp. His eyes were still open as he let out his last breath.

Garmadon looked at Skales with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"_What_, at least he's out of his misery."

* * *

The TV flashed and interrupted Lloyd's favorite show.

"Hey what was that for!" He yelled at the television like it was going to respond.

The others ran in.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Cole asked as he took off his hood.

"This news report thing just interrupted my show!" He sat down in defeat as Cole raised the volume and watched. The others silently watched too.

"As others were notified, a deadly toxin has been spread throughout Ninjago waters. Do not drink any source of water. It can lead to serious health injuries or death. Few have already lost their lives to this evil act and more are being reported every hour. The people responsible have not been caught, stay safe Ninjago."

The screen flashed back to the previous show and Lloyd's eyes went from bored to full of happiness.

"Finally!"

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It's getting worse." Jay spoke as he broke the silence. "We need to find a cure, or _something_! We can't last forever on just food, humans need water ya know."

"Yeah, but _what_. We don't know how to stop it."

Zane felt another headache rising so he silently kneeled on his white bean bag chair for support. He pressed his ice cold hands on his head.

He felt as if the cold makes his problems go away, but maybe not all the time.

Cole turned around and noticed Zane's position and kneeled down to face the ice ninja.

"Is everything alright Zane?" Cole's eyes filled with worry when he noticed Zane's eyes were painfully being squeezed shut. Alarmed by this, he called the others for assistance.

"Kai! Jay! Zane might be having another vision!"

The two boys looked away from the TV and at Zane's pain filled face.

"Oh no." Kai breathed.

At Jay's touch, Zane fell limp once more on the bean bag chair. Lloyd turned around at the loud thud and his eyes widened.

"Zane?"

"Stand back, he might be having a vision. I need to make sure everything is regulated." Cole felt for a pulse and breathing rate. So far so good.

For once, this vision might not be so bad.

* * *

I felt someone else touch my back and my arms went limp. I guess when I hit my head on the hardwood floor I went unconscious.

Suddenly everything started to heat up. I felt as if I was being consumed by fire. My arms were stinging with every move.

It feels as if I'm in the desert. Wait, that is it!

My vision turned from red to tan. I felt a dropping sensation and my feet were consumed by sand. Why am I here?

As if someone heard me, I saw a spark of light in my peripheral vision. I turned my head away from the sun and towards the flicker of light. My feet seemed to move involuntarily.

As I walked through the warm sand towards the source, it became brighter and brighter. The blinding light went away as soon as I reached my hand into the entity.

It was a..._flower_?

What could I possibly do with this?

The flower was the size of my palm, pretty big actually. The main color was red, and the petals had yellow highlights. Magnifigant.

I took a mental picture of it and saved it in my databanks.

I stared at the flower that was before me and suddenly information started clogging my vision, hearing, just...everything. I tried concentrating very hard and managed to get some valuble information:

First, there is only one of it's kind. Second, there are a count of fifty equally sized petals. Third, the flower can only be found in a hidden desert. And finally, it can cure any venom.

How facinating. We need to find this flower! It is our only hope, but..._how_?

I silently pondered this thought and willingly reached my hand out to touch the flower. As my middle finger grazed the tip of the petal, the burning sensation was back. My hand was on fire.

I blacked out again and woke up on my bean bag chair with ice bags coating my entire body.

* * *

Zane sat up and watched as the ice bags hit the floor, making his brothers look at himself once again.

"Zane, are you alright? You were burning up!" Jay told.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me touch you." Kai shot annoyed glances at Jay and Cole.

"I feel alright. This ice is quite soothing."

"Well OF COURSE it does! You're the _ICE_ ninja!" Cole dramatically inquired.

The others laughed at Cole and Zane's observations.

"Yes, but anyways I have fantastic news," He lifted his hand out of the ice and noticed that the finger he touched the petal with was burned. "My finger, I burned it in the vision."

The others looked at it. Cole went to get bandages and wrapped his burns.

"Now, what did you find out?"

Just before Zane was about to tell them what he saw, they heard Lloyd shouting from the bridge.

All four stood up and ran for the big room.

In there they found Nya, Lloyd, Sensei, and...Lloyd's _mom_?

* * *

In the next chapter I will explain what the venom is and how the Serpentine got it. I can't promise when it will be up. I am busy this month, so please be patient.

Anyway REVIEW.

Have a wonderful day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	12. Let's Go

Sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter good, in such a short amount of time. I'm really busy, but a promise is a promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What is going on in here! Who is she?" Cole questioned, making arm movements gesturing towards the mysterious silver haired lady.

"Why this is Lloyd's mother, Misako." Sensei Wu inquired.

Lloyd'd face was red from feelings of hurt, betrayal, and confusion. Why had she come now, of all times? Was she infected?

"Lloyd's...mother?" Jay asked, pointing a finger towards Misako and then at Lloyd, going back and forth between the two.

Misako gave a weak smile. "Yes."

Lloyd lashed out. "Why have you come now! Of all times! After all these years of me being alone! What gives you the right to just barge in here and expect a warm welcome!" With every sentence he stepped closer to Misako.

"Lloyd calm down!" Sensei Wu stood beside Lloyd and held out his bamboo stick in between Misako and Lloyd. "Misako has heard of the things going on and came to our aid."

"Alright, but how will she help us?" Jay asked.

Misako answered, "Well, I was hoping that you guys might have some information that I can do research on. I'm pretty sure that with whatever you think is going on, I have a scroll with more details."

"Scrolls, huh?" Cole inquired, putting a hand on his chin.

"Yes."

Zane stepped out from the shadows. "I had this vision about a flower. It was about the size of my palm, pretty big actually. The main color was red, and the petals had yellow highlights. It was very beautiful. I believe that if we find that flower, it can cure the venom. Do you know of such a flower?"

The eyes that were before staring at Zane, we now fixed on Misako.

She walked over to the table and set her bag down. She then opened the long zipper and took out various scrolls. Some had water, fire, ice, earth, and plant symbols on them. Others were just a plain color.

She took one with a plant symbol and carefully opened it. By looking at the scroll, it seemed to be never opened.

Once it was completely opened, Misako read part of it and walked over to Zane. The others watched her carefully.

Misako handed Zane the scroll. There was two parts to the scroll; one page had a detailed drawing of the flower, and the other held information about it.

Zane's eyes lit up when he saw the drawing, it was just like he'd seen it in his vision. The colors and petals were all the same. He looked at the top and it was labeled Kasima Flower.

"Kasima Flower. This is it." Zane whispered, while looking at the drawing still.

"Great! Now, what does it say about the flower? Where can we find it?" Kai asked.

Zane looked at Kai, then back down at the scroll. His eyes filled confusion and he looked at Misako.

"This is written in a different language. What is it?"

Misako leaned in to look at the scroll and sighed.

"This is the language of the Elders." She explained.

"The Elders? Who are they?" Nya asked.

"The Elders were a group of men who were part of the founders of Ninjago and their sons were added for generations. It was once said that some members included, The Original Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Altaki Sage, who was a master of medicine, Zakiene Julien, master of metal and by far the smartest of the group, then-"

Zane cut her off. "Zakiene...Julien? My father?"

The others stared at Zane with shocked expressions.

"If you're Zane Julien, then yes. You would be the next bloodline."

"Yes I am Zane. But, about this language when I read this I can make out some words. I remember my father used to talk to me in this language when I was young. I'm surprised I can still remember some of it."

Jay raised his hand, and spoke freely. "That's cool and all, but what does it say?"

"Let me see. It says that the flower can be found in a secret place hidden in the desert. Which makes sense since my vision took place in a desert. Anyways, it says by combining the four powers of the land, a secret room filled with fire will arise and there, the flower will be blooming."

"There's only one desert I know of, and that's where Ouroboros is! Maybe the hidden place is under it!" Jay exclaimed.

"That might be true, it shows a symbol here that represents the secret room. So, if we see this symbol we've found it." He held the scroll out to the others, showing both the flower and the symbol. It showed a small flower surrounded fire.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Also, thanks for 100 reviews. I highly appreciate that. :)

Have a great day/night!

-ZaneWalker


End file.
